greybarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlow
Bio Marlow is from an impoverished noble family across the sea. In his youth he attended the prestigious private academy of Cocotier and learned all the different languages; he is well-read and knowledgeable. However, his fighting skills are less than exemplary, and he has been mentored by Salzherz, giving him more confidence in facing enemies. He is a flirt and a Casanova, seducing his way across the town. This is to hide the deep scars left by his first love, who broke his heart. Marlow has no idea where she might be now. Has a cottage near the Bazaar and the rich area. His cousin, Chandelle, works as a spy in the Dwarven Kingdom. Stats HP 16 Damage D8 Moves Trap Expert When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area, roll+DEX. ✴''' On a 10+, hold 3. '''✴ On a 7–9, hold 1. Spend your hold as you walk through the area to ask these questions: * Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? * What does the trap do when activated? * What else is hidden here? Tricks of the Trade When you pick locks or pockets or disable traps, roll+DEX. ✴''' On a 10+, you do it, no problem. '''✴ On a 7–9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between suspicion, danger, or cost. Backstab When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. ✴''' On a 10+ choose two. '''✴ On a 7–9 choose one. * You don’t get into melee with them * You deal your damage+1d6 * You create an advantage, +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it * Reduce their armor by 1 until they repair it Flexible Morals When someone tries to detect your alignment you can tell them any alignment you like. Poisoner You’ve mastered the care and use of a poison. Choose a poison from the list below; that poison is no longer dangerous for you to use. You also start with three uses of the poison you choose. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to brew you can make three uses of the poison you choose for free. Note that some poisons are applied, meaning you have to carefully apply it to the target or something they eat or drink. Touch poisons just need to touch the target, they can even be used on the blade of a weapon. * Goldenroot (applied): The target treats the next creature they see as a trusted ally, until proved otherwise Envenom You can apply even complex poisons with a pinprick. When you apply a poison that’s not dangerous for you to use to your weapon it’s touch instead of applied. Poison Master After you’ve used a poison once it’s no longer dangerous for you to use. Shoot First You’re never caught by surprise. When an enemy would get the drop on you, you get to act first instead. Cheap Shot When using a precise or hand weapon, your backstab deals an extra +1d6 damage. Disguise When you have time and materials you can create a disguise that will fool anyone into thinking you’re another creature of about the same size and shape. Your actions can give you away but your appearance won’t. Bonds * I stole something from Astrafel. His heart! * Salzherz is my mentor. * Salzherz and me are drinking buddies at the Knotty Bloomers. * Kel'Shan Fire-Eye is pretty. I'm also pretty. We could have some fun. * Shakh Khan's tusks are just adorable! And he's powerful. Rawr. * Shakh Khan is rough and manly but he tended to my wounds very tenderly. * Bob has a very, very big axe. I respect a big axe. * Knuckle makes me think of the street rats, yo. Category:Adventurers Category:Thief Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Saara